


На прощание

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Stranger Avatar Sasha James, WTF Kombat 2021, но не как не!Саша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	На прощание

— Ты больше не улыбаешься, Тим, — говорит Саша, почти с настоящей печалью в голосе. Тим хотел бы ей поверить; но у Саши улыбка на все лицо и стеклянный взгляд. Он знает, что верить ей теперь нельзя.

Знает, что это только маска, что от Саши осталась едва ли пустая оболочка для кого-то — чего-то? — бесчувственного и жестокого, но — 

— Почему ты больше не улыбаешься? — её шея вывернута неестественно, как у шарнирной куклы; она спрашивает так, словно начинает на него злиться — словно он съел её припасенный для ланча сэндвич или поменял в шутку пароль на ноутбуке. — Мне больше нравилось, когда ты улыбался.

— Пожалуйста, только не ты, — шепчет Тим против воли. Он не может потерять её — ещё и её — точно так же.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не выбирала это, — отвечает Саша так же тихо. — Ты же знаешь, что я не поступила бы так с тобой.

Она подходит ближе и обнимает его — тёплая, почти живая, но что-то в её движениях — в сокращениях мышц, в паузах между вдохами — выдает её сразу же. Тиму кажется, все его чувства кричат об опасности; но он обнимает её в ответ, потому что слишком привык обнимать ее на прощание.  
— Я только хотела, чтобы ты улыбался, — Саша отстраняется, но всё ещё держит его за плечи — слишком крепко, не вырваться. — Теперь мне, должно быть, придется заставить тебя?


End file.
